the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Asphere and Solja Meet Jasper Jekyll
It’s dark outside, the streets of London are empty and a serene atmosphere lies above the city. That is until running foot steps are emerging. A delicate young woman with long blue hair runs through the dark alleyways with pure terror in her eyes. A gang of filthy muggers are following her, their knifes shining in the moonlight. “C’mon, don’t run away sweetheart! We just want to have a lil fun!” She runs faster, her lungs are burning and she was panting loudly. She couldn’t think straight anymore her only goal was to get away as fast as possible. Suddenly she stopped. Right before her eyes was the ship canal of the Thames, only a low railing was keeping her from falling into the water 3 meters below. “Oh no… nonononono!” she panted scared. /Yeah, well… That’s inconvenient./ a voice inside her head said bluntly. /Told you, you should have let me run!/ The woman tensed in fear when she heard deep laughter behind her. “End of the line, sweetheart…” Jasper Jekyll: ( The waistcoat was expensive, the pants even more so. The Jekylls in this world were tidy, eloquent, charming. They would never be seen lying down on anything that left a mark on their suits. By now, the soot and grime had probably left their mark on this one. So unlike the good doctor. The Gem stretched out on her patch of the giant roof, looking up to the stars. Home. '' ''Not that she missed it, but she did miss the feeling of that sleek spaceship, the low rumbling hum of the hydraulic engine, the otherworldly glow of the many colored dashboard lights, the 80's arena rock that played from the surprisingly reliable radio add on, the feeling of her warm creamy skin- The giant wondered to themself. "Is SHE looking up at these very same stars?" and their heart lurched. They sat up. "Does she miss me as much as I miss her? ...Good grief! I sound like Pearl" The Gem laughed- a sound so foreign to her. As soon as it began, however, it died. Amber eyes caught the shadow scurrying amongst shadows bigger still. ANOTHER one? She almost turned away when her eyes caught something else. More shadows. Something glinting in the moonlight. An ambush. The Amber eyes narrowed and she sprung from her perch high above the city, her descent slowed by the unruly mass of beige hair. Heavy footsteps follow the ne'er do wells, masked only by the clickety clack of men's dress shoes. A shadow falls over the men, the woman vanishing behind a giant well built warrior. Her husky voice echos through the empty ports. ) A bit early to predict your demise, isn't it? SoljaGold: Asphere blinked in surprise but smiled reliefed. "Yes, it probably is." she said with a quiet voice. /Hoooly damn, she's tall!/ Solja gasped, being a little intimidated. The men stared at the stranger angrily. "What's that? We have no buisness with ya so beat it!" one of them yelled. Jasper Jekyll: ( She causally cracks her knuckles, ignoring the men. ) If you wanted me to crush you, you could have just challenged me yourselves you know. There's no need to bring other humans into this. ( She looks down at the gang, a taunting glint in her cat-like eyes. ) You know how weak you are. It wouldn't make sense to exhaust your entire army on one suicide mission. SoljaGold: "Huh, so ya really want to fight us?" Their leader spat hostile. "My men have no problem taking a... CREATURE like you down!" "I dunno boss." one of them said. "She looks really strong..." He grunted in anger. "Don't be a wimp! Get her!" Jasper Jekyll: ( She smiles hungrily at them, a crash helmet materializing in a flash of blinding light. She takes a small step forward with her chest puffed out and her muscles flexed, making herself look even larger. ) You've obviously got no brawn but if you at least have a brain, you'd listen to your subordinate there and scurry along. I'd like to see you TRY though. I'm looking forward to BEATING you into the ground! SoljaGold: The boss narrowed his eyes, obviously up to fight, but his minions didn't look as confident as him. Some of them swallowed nervously while others retreated. "What are ya waitin' for?! Get her!" their leader repeated loudly. They must have come to the conclusion that their boss is scarier than their enemy because they ran at her with a tight grip at their knifes. Jasper Jekyll: ( One by one, Jasper grabs each attacker and hurls them as hard as she can into the murky waters below, aiming for the solid objects that would inflict the incriminating damage for her. ) Anyone else? SoljaGold: The other ones stared with open mouths. It doesen't take them long to decide, so they turned around and left quickly. Their boss shot him one last angry glance before he retreated too. Asphere sighed. "Thank you so much..." Jasper Jekyll: ( The helmet dematerializes in the same fashion it appeared, Jasper's now unobstructed face peering down at Asphere. ) No need. A little pest control needs to be done every now and again. ( She turns to face the woman. ) What I'd like like to know is why you're out here all alone. ( She folds her arms. ) SoljaGold: "I-I came here by ship this afternoon." Asphere told. "I wanted to move here but those men started to follow me at the port and I tried to run away... and now I'm here. My bagage got lost during the chase." Jasper Jekyll: Hm. ( She glances over the railing and beyond the water. ) Any idea what time that was? SoljaGold: "I don't know exactly..." the said in thought. "It was morning when I reached Britain and about 3 PM when arriving in London... It could be anywhere really." Jasper Jekyll: Hmm Alright. I'm going to take you to a place you can be safe in... Mostly. You'll get your luggage back. ( Jasper starts towards the Society. ) SoljaGold: "O-oh, thank you!" she said gratefully. The stranger seemed a bit scary at first but she was really friendly. "Uhm, I think I have not introduced myself properly. My name is Asphere Indigo." the young woman said following her. Jasper Jekyll: I'm... Jasper. Nice to meet you. ( She marches up the grand marble steps and opens the door to a building grander still. ) This is the Society for Arcane Sciences. You'll be safe here just as long as you mind anyone called "Hyde" and don't go "hunting". There's a doctor here who can get you sorted. I should be back by morning. ( With that, Jasper sprints back towards the dock and hurls herself into the water. ) SoljaGold: Asphere looked after Jasper and then to the building. It was really impressive and somewhat majestic. She could feel Soljas eyes shining. /Ohhh, I wanna paint this sh*t!/ Asphere laughed. "Are you inspired by the architecture?" /Heck yes!/ her Hyde answered exited like a little kid. "Okay, but first we need to go in and get us a place to sleep. I hope we don't meet anyone on our way, or else this will be hard to explain..." She entered and looked around a bit. She found a unoccupied room with only a bed and decided to stay there. It didn't take long for her to fall into a deep slumber. Jasper Jekyll: ( Several hours later, a silhouette trudges through the door and up the stairs, trunk in hand and a trail of water behind them. The trunk loudly "THUMPS" against each step, echoing throughout the hall. ) SoljaGold: Asphere jumped at the sound that of course ended her sleep abruptly. She was still tired and rubbed her eyes. Where was she? Then the young woman reminds the last night. Should she just get out and explain why there is a stranger sleeping in one of the rooms? Asphere sighed. Sometimes she wished that she was as confident as Solja. Well, she didn't have to step out of the door right now. She could just lay here a while and enjoy the silence. It calmed her nerves a bit. Obtained From Introduction of Asphere and Solja (finally!) Category:Introduction Stories Category:Elise Hyde Category:Side Story